realmroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Veritian Empire
The Veritian Empire is a Saurian Nation which is currently part of the UAK It's capital city is Evagoze, which lies on the west cost of Tok. It also sports three minor cities, six towns and several villages. History The Veritian Empire began as the colony of Evagoze under the Kagot Empire, The colony was named after the fleet commander who brought the ships to Tok. Evago. The colony soon became a thriving city, with several wonderful architectural wonders and brilliant bath houses. The colony was granted considerable freedom by the Kagots, allowing it to send it's own missions to colonize Tok. The Kagot Emperors soon grew cautious of Evagoze, seeing the increasingly powerful colony as a threat to the Empire itself. They found themselves competing with their own colony, one way or another they had to restrict Evagoze's power. This resulted in the infamous Act of Evagoze, which declared that Evagoze's colonial matters would be handed over to the Kagot Emperor. This resulted in a temporary decline, creating the single worst economic drop in Veritian history. The colonies, the source of Evagozes income, had been re- routed to the Kagot capital, with trade between the colonies heavilly restricted. Evagoze quickly became a liability, and the restrictions soon helped create a nation. Veritian Nation Aveli, a young Veritian apprentice, lived among the lower classes of Evagoze when the restrictions were declared. The carpenting business he worked for failed, as the demand for original furniture was replaced by a need for second hand furniture ( which was cheaper) He was then employed in the Kagot army, and served several tours of duty in Kandrack and Gelea. He retired at forty, hoping to settle down with his wife and child in a villa on the West coast. The Kagots had other plans. The Soldiers Pension, which had allowed Kagot soldiers to be able to settle down after their tour of duty, was withdrawn. Leaving Aveli and his family in poverty. His wife was sold as a prostitute, and his child became a slave in the Kagot capital. At this point he drew the line, he gathered other former soldiers and organised a revolt on a massive scale. One which would be known across Tok. Aveli's army began their revolt in Evagoze, slaughtering the garrison and ultimately liberating the settlement. The Kagot army, knowing that Aveli's army was far larger than their own, retreated to the nearby settlement of Obelatroj. The Siege of Obelatroj is the quintessential symbol of Veritian power, and it was here that the idea of a Veritian people began. During the siege, Aveli was confronted by his officers, demanding to known the reason behind attacking his own people. He answered "They are not my people, my people are not oppressors from a far away continent. They were born on this continent, and they will defend it. As they have for hundreds of years. My people are not Kagot, or Evagoze, they are the people of a Veritian Nation". The speech is so famous it is inscribed on the "Beautiful Daughter" of Evagoze, a tower which is dedicated to Aveli and his family. The siege was a success, and the Kagot army was never seen in Veritia again. In fact, no more contact with the mainland had persisted beyond the revolt. Three Kingdoms Once contact was lost with the Empire, the colony of Evagoze became the nation of Veritia. It was able to annex most of it's old colonies. Though new powers had risen during the revolt, and these fledgling kingdoms annexed several Kagot colonies creating the three Veritian kingdoms. The kingdom to the west of Evagoze, Ubelize, had begun a massive build up of arms. The other kingdom, Acelize, signed a treaty with Veritia in order to protect itself from Ubelize. The treaty alowed the Veritian army full military access in Acelizean territory and the Ubelizeans, realizing the potential threat, invaded Acelize. The defence of Acelize was a complete disaster, the kingdom was annexed by the Ubelize. The next stage of the plan was to destroy Veritia, and move into the lands in the North. A godsend came in the form of the Kandrack unification, now that the Kandracks had their own nation they sent out a diplomnat to establish contact with the South. The Kandrack people recognized the Ubelize threat, and their army came to Veritia numbering 30,000. The allied army marched to the frontiers of the kingdom, where the vastly superior Ubelize force had postioned itself.